To bid or not bid?
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: To bid or not to bid that is the question on the NCIS girls minds. How much would you bid for the men of NCIS? Jibbs Tiva hint of McAbby


**This came to me this morning as I was getting ready for school. I really liked it and thought you guys might too set season 5ish. This is co -written with Tiva-Fiva, if you like NCIS and or Grey's anatomy I urge you to read her stuff it's amazing.**

To bid or not to bid

"You guys still up for tonight?" Abby asked as she stood in the middle of the bullpen on a very slow Friday afternoon looking at her very bored colleagues who had spent the whole day doing paper work.

"Sure Abs" Tim said with a smile which Abby eagerly returned before turning to the Israeli and Italian.

"of course Abby" Ziva said nodding.

"Wouldn't miss it" Tony said with a grin.

"What about you Gibbs?" Abby asked turning to the man that was staying quiet hoping not to get noticed.

"Abs…" he began with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Gibbs you said you were coming, come on you need to get out of your basement" Abby said putting her hands on her hips but Gibbs didn't seemed to fazed "Ok I guess it will just be us four Ducky and the Director" Abby said knowing that at the mention of a certain redhead Gibbs's head would shoot up.

And it did "The directors going to be there" Gibbs asked and Abby nodded slowly her lips turning up as she did "I guess I could come for a couple of hours" he said looking back at his computer.

"Great I'll See you all at the bar at 1900 hours" she said before skipping off to the elevator.

Her friend Carol was opening a new bar in DC and tonight was the opening night so Abby had told her that she would bring the whole NCIS gang along and now Gibbs had said he would come, even though she knew he would only stay for a little while, they were all going to hang out together.

Hours later after the sun had set on a very boring day at NCIS Jenny Shepard stood in front of her wardrobe not having a clue as to what to wear.

She was surprised that she had even said yes to the bubbly Goth but then maybe it had something to do with the fact that a certain silver haired man was going to be there and that Abby was giving her a look that she knew no one would say no to.

So here she sat on her bed in her track suit bottoms and old NCIS t-shirt with a towel around her wet hair.

She didn't want to look too smart but then didn't want to look too casual so what could she wear.

After minutes of walking back and forth and pulling every item of clothing she owned from her wardrobe she chose to wear a simple pair of heels, green jumper that showed her curves in all the right places and her signature a pair of black heels after deciding on her clothes she could be bother to worry about her hair so just tied it up in a messy bun before grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

After getting stuck in traffic Jenny arrived a little after 1900 but she knew Abby wouldn't mind she was a little late as long as she was there.

Gibbs was sat between Ducky and Abby who along with Tim, Ziva and Tony were all in a conversation. All Gibbs kept thinking was that Jenny wasn't there like Abby had promised.

Just as he was tempted to make up some excuse and leave Abby stood up abruptly and walked over to a redhead as she squealed her name. Gibbs could just make out the name "Jenny" making him look up.

Sorry I'm late traffic was a nightmare she said with a smile as she walked over to the table where the rest of the gang sat.

Abby then moved to the spare seat next to Tim leaving the seat she had been in next to Gibbs empty which Jenny took.

The waiter then came over and have them there drinks and Jenny noticed that someone had already ordered her bourbon.

"Thanks Gibbs" Abby said with a smile before taking a sip of her beer.

Jenny turned to Gibbs and nodded her thanks which he returned with a short smile which only she could detect after being his partner for so long.

Just then a short woman with long black hair with purple high lights came over making both the woman in question and Abby start to squeal and to start jumping up and down "Guys this is Clare my friend who just opened this place, Clare this is the team" she said with an arm around her shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you guys Abby talks about you a lot" the smaller woman said with a very Abbyish grin

"It's a lovely place you've got" Jenny said looking around the bar.

"Thanks, Abby helped decorate it" Clare said with a slight giggle "Anyways I have to get back to meeting people, you guys have fun, see yah later Abs" she said before walking away making her black hair swing.

"She's nice" Tim said with a smile to Abby who nodded in agreement before turning back to his beer.

An hour and another glass of bourbon later Gibbs sat at the table while Ducky regaled him with one of his many stories of the past.

He took another good gulp of his bourbon before letting his gaze wander around the room. His gaze stopped as he watched Jenny at the bar talking to Abby and Ziva gossiping about God knows what.

Everything about her was perfect he thought as she raised her hand and brushed a loose red curl behind her ear as she laughed at what the other two women were saying. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed it made him smile to know that after all she had been through, they had been through her eyes still sparkled, she was still the same Jenny he had given his heart to all those years ago and he never quite got it back.

"Jethro are you listening?" Ducky asked nudging the younger man's arm.

"What huh yeah, your mother left you on the bus" Gibbs said taking a stab at what the scots man had been babbling about.

"Jethro wa…" Ducky began but then noticed what or more like who he was looking at. "Jennifer" he mumbled to himself "Why don't you talk to her, tell her how you feel?" Ducky said knowing that Gibbs loved the redhead very much. After he had returned from Paris Gibbs had spent the first three days down in his basement drowning his sorrows in bourbon.

Gibbs opened his mouth and was about to say something when a voice from the small stage at the opposite side of the room interrupted him.

"Well good evening Lady and Gentlemen before we begin tonight's entertainment I want to thank you all for coming to the opening night and I hope you'll come again" she said holding the micro phone in her hand. "Ok for tonight's entertainment I need a man to volunteer" she said with a smile which turned into a frown when she realised no one was brave enough.

"Come on don't be shy" she said. Tony then made his way to the stage which didn't surprise the NCIS gang one bit "What's your name hot stuff?" she asked him making Ziva laugh out loud.

"Tony" he said with a grin and a wink.

Then all of a sudden the type of music you would hear on a shopping channel began to play and Tony's gut sunk but everyone else's smiles widened.

"How much are you lady gunna bid?" Clare asked yet nothing making Tony frown. "Come on the money goes to charity for the families of marines that never make it home" she said trying to get a response but none.

Tony looked at Ziva pleadingly but all she did was laugh at him "Come on you don't want this man of all muscle with a nice booty too?" Clare said making Tony turn and lift up the back of his jacket to show his ass.

"You've been spending too much time with Abby" Tony whispered to the younger woman noting she used the same words Abby had once used to describe him.

All of a sudden an elderly lady stood up holding some money "I'll give yah five bucks" she said winking at Tony who gave her a fake smile back before looking at Ziva and Jenny desperately but all they did was turn around and take a sip of their drinks.

The Italians attention was then brought to the person who was holding the gabble it just so happened to be one Goth and geek he knew very well. "Would you like to do the honours Timmy?" she asked with a smile.

"Would love to" Tim said with a laugh before banging the gabble and saying "Sold to the young lady for five dollars" he said pointing to the woman who was obviously in her early seventies and blushed at Tim's comment.

Tony sulked off of the stage and headed straight for the bar.

Ziva and Jenny both started laughing as Tony came next to them an ordered a scotch on the rocks "It's your loss" he mumbled into his glass.

"Excuse me" Ziva asked turning to look at him.

"You ladies just missed your chance to own a hunk like me" he said putting his glass down.

"Your lady waits" Jenny said motioning with her glass to the elderly woman who had bided for Tony that was standing by the door waving to him.

"See you Monday Tony" Ziva called after him. "If I last that long" she heard Tony mumbled before both he and the woman disappeared out of the bar.

"I'll be back in a minute" Ziva said turning to Jenny before going into the direction Tony and his 'owner' had gone bringing her purse with her.

The redhead smiled at this before walking over to join the two older men who still sat at the table.

Out side…

"You can drive I'll tell you where to go" the old woman said to Tony as they approached her tiny car.

"Great" Tony said taking the keys from her.

"Agh excuse me" a family voice said coming up beside them.

They turned and Tony smiled when he saw with his own eyes that it was Ziva. "Yes" the woman asked.

"You can't take Tony here see I'm his ugh wife and well it was a bet to see if…" Ziva began really acting the part of being a wife who was finding this heavily amusing.

"You're married are your rings?" she asked inspecting Ziva's hand but finding nothing.

Ziva thought for a second before saying "Ok were not married but I'm his girlfriend and I'm pregnant with his child and…" she began as she rested a hand on her stomach that most definably was carrying Tony's baby.

The man in question just leant back against the car watching in amusement as Ziva tried to help him, he wondered just how far she would take this act.

"Look young lady I won him fair and square, if you wanted him you should have bided on him" the grey haired woman said adjusting her glasses to get a better look at her 'competition'.

"Sometimes you don't realise you want someone until they are in the arms of someone else, and you know that you may never get the opportunity to get a chance with them and it just hits you like a plane…" Ziva began looking Tony in the eyes. He knew she was talking about him and being with Jeanne and how it had made her feel but the truth was it was an act he had only ever loved Ziva and always would.

"Train, hit's you like a train" the old woman cut in.

"That too, the feeling of love" the Israeli continued before turning to the woman next to Tony "there's twenty in it for you if you let me have him" she said holding up the note in her hand.

"Deal" the woman said taking the money as Tony stepped forward to meet Ziva.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand s they began to walk back to the bar. Just as they were at the door Tony turned to her "I'm sorry Ziva"

"What for?" she asked confused looking him up and down.

"I should have told you it wasn't real and that I only loved you, I didn't mean to upset you" he said shaking his head remembering how Gibbs had told him she was worried about him all the time, why he kept going to the hospital and stuff like that.

Ziva leant up and kissed Tony on the lips and he eagerly returned. Just like Ziva had imagined fireworks began in her head.

When they broke for air they rested their foreheads against each other. "Come on McGee should be up next let's find him an old woman" Tony said wiggling his eyebrows making Ziva laugh before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bar.

Jenny heard laughing coming from the entrance of the building and smiled when she saw Tony and Ziva laughing and holding hands walking over to them.

Ever since joining Gibbs and Ducky, Gibbs had ignored her and Ducky had tried to make light convocation.

"OK we have are next volunteer" Clare's voice once again boomed through the micro phone just as Abby joined the other coming to get a drink leaving her friend to use the gabble.

The Goth almost spat out her drink when she noticed it was McGee on the stage being auctioned off.

"What's your name sweetie?" Clare asked razing the micro phone to his face.

"Tim" he said with a smile before turning around to show the woman the good on offer.

"OK well let's get the bidding started" she said with a laugh but not as much as it was with Tony.

"Five dollars" a middle aged woman at the front screamed.

"Ten" Another woman.

"Fifteen" Another.

"I don't believe this" Tony said in shock as he sat down next to Ziva at the table and watched to woman bet on McGee.

"Twenty five" the next woman said.

Gibbs noticed Abby rummaging around in her purse but then she pouted "How much do yah need?" he asked making her look at him. This also made Jenny look at him and she couldn't help but smile.

"Gibbs" Abby said with a smile.

"Quick before the bidding gets too high" Gibbs said just as a woman called thirty dollars.

"Ten" she said pulling a scrunched up face, before she knew it he was holding ten dollars for her to take. She kissed Gibbs on the cheek before screaming "Forty five dollars"

Tim looked at Abby and smiled "Sold to the bubbly Goth" Clare said smiling at her friend always knowing she had a soft spot for the geek.

Tim then got off of the stage and walked over to Abby and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her close to his chest.

"One last contestant come on it's for a charity" Abby's friend said.

"Gibbs" Abby said jumping up in delight at the idea.

"No Abs, you've already got money out of me your pushing your luck" he said shaking his head.

"Oh come on Gibbs it's just for fun" Abby said trying to coax him out of the seat he had been sitting in all evening.

Gibbs took a deep breath before standing up and making his way to the stage and Abby went to the gabble.

"Well hello handsome" Clare said with a smile but yet Gibbs did not "You got a name blue eyes?" she asked causing Abby to laugh just a little bit.

"Gibbs" he grumbled reminding himself he was doing it for charity.

"Which one of you lucky ladies wants to own this hunk and how much are you willing to pay?" Clare asked.

"Five" a woman shouted as soon as the music began.

"Fifteen" a very confident woman in the corner of the bar said giving Gibbs a little wink.

"Twenty" the first woman said again.

"Twenty five" a different woman said holding all the money she had.

"Thirty" the confident woman called glaring daggers at the other.

"Thirty five" a young woman from the back called.

Gibbs stood quite surprised he didn't think anyone would bid on him but boy was he wrong. He looked over at the woman he really wanted to bid for him but yet Jenny made no move or indication she was going to bid anytime soon.

"Forty" the first women's voice broke him from his thoughts.

It looked like everyone else was out of money so Gibbs was going home with the first woman when all of a sudden a voice from near the bar shouted "Fifty three dollars, twenty seven cents and half a packet of lifesavers".

Gibbs looked up and smiled when he was Jenny standing and smiling at him with the half packet of boiled sweets in her hand and the contense of her bag on the table.

Abby grinned when she saw it was Jenny who was there late bidder "What flavour lifesavers?" she asked.

Jenny looked at the packet before saying "Cherry".

"Sold to the lady with the Cherry lifesavers" Abby said banging the gabble.

Gibbs walked off the stage and towards Jenny and smiled at her. "What?" Jenny asked mirroring his smile.

"Nothing" Gibbs said shaking his head.

An hour later after Ducky had left Jenny decided it was time for her to leave as well "Bye Abs, I'll see you guys Monday bright an early" the redhead said with a smile as she put her jacket on.

Only then did she notice she was being followed "Jethro what are you doing?" she asked turning to face him.

"You bought me" he simply stated with a smile which she then mirrored.

"That I did" Jenny said walking to her car Gibbs hot on her heels "You wanna go for a walk?" she asked turning to him.

"Sure" Gibbs said with a nod before following her as they crossed the road to the conveniently place park.

They walked for a while on the cold January night in silence and for once it was an awkward one usually they would feel quite happy just spending time with each other but after what happened there were questions and they needed to be answered.

"Cherry lifesaver?" Jenny offered him brining the packet from her pocket, he just shook his head she shrugged her shoulders before popping one into her mouth. "I would offer to buy you coffee but I spent it all on you" she said with a weak smile.

"Fifty three dollars, twenty seven cents and half a packet of lifesavers is that all I'm worth to you?" he asked with a slight subtle smirk stopping and looking at her, pulling her closer to him by her waist.

"No Jethro your worth a lot more than that" Jenny said wrapping her arms around his neck "Is this going to be something permanent or a short term thing?" Jenny asked their lips MM apart.

"You own me Jen, I'm not going anywhere" he said before attacking her lips with his loving the taste of Cherry's on her lips.

The end…

**So what did you think? Kind of crap but longest thing I've ever written. Please review I beg of you!**


End file.
